


You're here when I need you the most

by kennamckenna



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle touches, Lots of cuddles, barry is injured so he stays home with iris to take care of him, in their new apartment, lots of fluff, they watch singing in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennamckenna/pseuds/kennamckenna
Summary: When Barry comes home injured, Iris is at their apartment making food when he comes to their apartment. When she sees him, she stops cooking and comforts him while making food.





	You're here when I need you the most

Barry remembers all that happened tonight. There was a meta that had fire powers. Cisco called her 'Blaze'. But she was dangerous. Her fire powers were so strong that is burned a hole through Barry's calf. Barry remembered screaming in pain and having Cisco and Harry pick him up from the scene. Now, Barry has a bandage around his cast but his healing ability is slower than it normally is. He is walking to Iris and his apartment because he can't use his speed or he'll make the hole bigger, Caitlin said. Barry's mad that it's taking him forever to get to the apartment.

Once Barry gets to their apartment floor, he is dragging his feet because he's in so much pain. He just want Iris to take care of him and cuddle with him. When he opens their apartment door, he smells Iris cooking some pasta with vodka sauce. He immediately hums at the smell and walks into the apartment. Iris hears him shut the door and comes out of the kitchen.

"Barry! How was the....oh my god! Barry what happened?!" She put the spoon back on the counter that is covered with vodka sauce and ran over to Barry. She put her arm around his waist and helps him over to the couch.

Barry winces as he sits down. "There was a fire meta. She had strong abilities and she burned a whole in my calf. When I fell down, she ran away." Barry said. Iris gently guided Barry had onto her lap and helped him to put his legs up on the couch. He took in a sharp in take of breath and Iris winced. "Sorry sorry." She said.

When he was comfortable, Iris started to run her hand through his hair. She knew how much he loved that. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. Iris smiled and continued the gesture.

After a couple of minutes, he opened his eyes again and looked up at Iris. Barry smiled at her and cupped her right cheek with his hand. Iris leaned into his touch and looked down at him.

"Thank you for this." Barry said. Iris smiled and kissed his hand. Barry laughed. "So proper." He said while laughing. Iris stuck her tongue out at him. "I am proper." She said. Barry shook his head with fond in his eyes. "No, no you aren't." Barry said.

Iris huffed and looked away. "I hate you." She said, sarcastically.

Barry laughed and leaned up so his face was right by hers. "No, you love me." He said with a big smile. While they were talking, Barry totally forgot about his injury. It was like he had no injury at all.

Iris looked at him and cupped his face with her hands. She leaned in and kissed him gently. Barry closed his eyes slowly and kissed her back just as gentle. He felt her hand run through his baby hairs on the bottom of his head and he moaned in content.

They were never this gentle before with kissing. They were gentle a lot of times but not like this. Barry pulled back and put their foreheads together.

Iris smiled and put her arms around his waist and hugged him. He hugged her back and put his head on her shoulder. "I love you, Iris." He said and gently kissed her shoulder. "I love you, Barry." She said and rubbed his back.

Then, the pain came back. Barry groaned softly and Iris leaned back, worried. "What's wrong?" She asked and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Do we have any Advil? The pain came back." He said as he winced. 'Yeah we do!" She said and got up to go get the Advil. Barry was clutching his thigh in pain and whined softly.

"I'm coming, Bear! Hold on." She said in a hurry and rushed back with two Advil and water. Iris put the Advil in his hand and as he put the Advil in his mouth, she handed him the cup of water. Then, he swallowed the pills.

Barry sighed and ran his hands across his face. Iris kneeled beside him and put a hand on his thigh. He looked down at her, there were tears in his eyes that were from the pain. She gently rubbed his thigh to soothe him. 

"We are going to get through this together. Don't worry. I'm here for you, Bear." Iris said. He leaned down and kissed her. It was a short kiss. Gentle and loving. 

When he pulled back, he looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "D-do you think that it's going to heal quickly as the injuries as before?" Barry said and his voice cracked. Iris sighed and shrugged. 

"I don't know, Bear. You have a hole in your leg. It going to take time. So you just have to be patience and I'll be here every step of the way." She said and smiled softly. 

"Okay." He said softly. She stood up and kissed his forehead. "I'm going to continue cooking the pasta and sauce. You get some sleep, you had a rough day." She said and walked back into the kitchen. 

Barry took a pillow by the end of the couch, the other one behind his head, and hugged it in his arms as he fell asleep.


End file.
